Hinata's chance at love
by 2jp3
Summary: Hinata is setup on a date with Naruto. During the date, Hinata can't hold back how she truely feels and she ends up regretting everything she confessed to him. How does he feel? Will Naruto accept the TRUTH? Or will he reject her and leave her heartbroken
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Thank you for taking your time to read my NaruHina love story. It took me four days to write it. This is a romance based on the Anime, Naruto. This story is about how Hinata is forced by TenTen to go on a date with Naruto. Naruto has no ides on what's going on and is shocked by what Hinata ends up confessing.. Hinata makes a huge mistake and ruins the plan and ends up regretting everything.

What will Naruto say? Is he going to accept her for who she is? Or is he going to reject her?

Read to find out ;)

Rate and comment.

Enjoy! :D

7:45 am, Saturday morning..  
It's a beautiful morning In Konoha, birds are cherping, the streets  
are quiet and the weather was just right... It's the perfect day to  
stay in bed and sleep.  
But suddenly, Hinata is being shaken and yelled at while she's  
asleep,  
"Hinata! Hinata! Wake up already!"  
As Hinata opens her eyes she is frighten by who she sees..  
"TEN-TEN! wha- what are you doing here? How did you get in my  
apartment? What time is it? What-"  
Hinata was than cut off by Ten-Ten  
"Shut it Hinata" she yelled at her. " Now listen, today's the day, so  
I had to wake you up extra early to prepare"  
"what day? Pr-prepare what" she stuttered in confusion  
"the day I hook you up with Naruto" she said as she giggled and  
pulled Hinata out of bed.  
"WHAT! HUH? Wait, I never agreed to this " Hinata tried to explain  
as she was dragged to her bathroom.

as they walked in Ten-Ten shut and lock the bathroom door  
"what's going on here Ten?" she shouted  
"Listen to me, Hina" TenTen whispered, as if someone else was  
listening..

"I see how you react around Naruto, ever since we've been  
kids, I KNOW how you feel about him, "  
"and..." hinata said, wanting TenTen to make her point.  
"And as your friend, I feel I should be there for you" she said as  
she gave Hinata a warm smile  
"Ok..." hinata said with a sigh " but in one condition" Hinata  
shot back  
"hmmm?"  
"if this 'date' goes wrong, or breaks my friendship with Naruto-  
kun, the guilt is on you!" she pleaded  
" what ever you say..."  
" Now take off your clothes and take a bath!" she requested with a

yell, loud enough for neighbors' to hear.  
" HUH? No!" Hinata said while she covered her chest as if to hide  
her self.  
"Don't worry, silly, I'll step out of the bathroom, I need you to  
bathe because i'm gonna give you a makeover" she said with a excite look  
"A makeover? But i'm perfectly fine, and plus, Naruto isn't in to  
'glamorous' girls" Hinata stated  
"But who says you can't look nice for him"  
"Alright, alright.. But can I have some privacy?" Hinata asked  
as if to lead her out of the bath room"  
"Alright, alright" ten-ten mocked

a short while later, Hinata is out of the bathroom, hair damped and  
wet and shivering from the cool breeze of her open window  
"Ok, now sit down here and i'm gonna explain to you my plan on  
making Naruto notice you"  
"I'm listening.." Hinata said with a bored look.  
"Ok, first, where gonna go through your closet and pick out a nice  
dress for you to wear. Second, i'm going to do your hair and put on  
some make-up to let you stand out. And thrid.. I'm gonna ask naruto to  
meet me somewhere, BUT, im not gonna be there.. You are" TenTen said  
with a smile  
" ok.. But how is that gonna 'impress' him" she asked.  
" HES GONNA END UP ALONE WITH YOH AND NOTICE HOW GOOD YOU LOOK!" TenTen yelled, frustrated at how clue less Hinata can sometimes be.  
"And plus, i'm gonna make him meet you at a restaurant, youll ask him if he would want to sit with you, order something and make conversation.  
she explained. As she let out a huge gasp to collect air.  
" Are you sure this'll work, TenTen?"  
"Ofcourse it will, I though of it!" she said with pride.  
She stood up and opened Hinata's closet.. She was shocked at  
what Hinata had been hiding in here ...

"…Um, Hinata.."  
"Ya.." Hinata answered with shame in her face  
"Can you explain to me why you don't own a pair of DRESSES!" she  
yelled

"Your the most feminine person I know and all your clothes are baggy and 'ugly'" she said  
"Is that some sort of insult?" Hinata asked with a smirk as she  
turned her head away  
"No... But it's a insult to yourself when you wear things like  
this... You know what.. I'm gonna take you shopping at a mall!" she  
said with a huge smile.  
"Um... Ohh.. I.. Don't have money" she said, as if to make an  
excuse not to go out.  
"C'mon.. It's a nice day out.. Do it for me.. Do It for your future  
'boyfriend'" TenTen said with a wink  
"Ok, alright!" Hinata whined. 

After hinata dryed her hair and got dress in her 'ugly' clothing,  
TenTen dragged her go to the other side of the village to the Konoha  
mall.  
"What if we run into someone we know.." Hinata asked quietly  
"Don't worry about it, Hinata, it's 9am, half of the village is still  
asleep"  
As they approched the mall, hinata was amazed of how large it was.  
"Let me guess.." TenTen said..  
"You've NEVER been here, right?"  
"How could you tell?" Hinata asked as she opened the entrance door  
" I know you more than you think, Hinata. Now c'mon, let's head for  
the escalator so we can go to the third floor." TenTen pointed to the excalator.  
"Why third floor?" Hinata wondered silently as she steped foot on  
the moving steps  
"Because that's where well find the, jewlary store, dresses and..." TenTen  
paused, and then said,  
"I'll save the third store for last.. A surprise" she giggled as  
Hinata made a confused face.  
"Your full of surprises, aren't you?" Hinata mocked

"I guess so, Oh look! there's the dress place, let's head in!" Hinata slowly  
read the name of the store  
"Divine Dresses.." she said under her breath  
"Yep, I always shop here, all there dresses are soo... DIVINE!" she  
laughed out. When they entered inside, they were greeted by a sales person. TenTen told Hinata to search the store for anything that looked "date-able" to wear on a date, while  
TenTen looked for the dressing room. 

A few mintues later, Hinata and TenTen meet up where they left off and  
sat down at a chair.  
"Here." TenTen said as she handed Hinata a Hand full of clothing. Most  
of them were very short, and colorful, and each have matching pair of  
heels"  
"All these?" Hinata asked as she tried to count the prices of each  
of them.  
"Just try them on, and I'll see which one fits you best.. I'll pay,  
by the way"  
"thanks, TenTen." Hinata smiled as she entered a empty dressing room..  
a few minutes later, and a few different dresses, TenTen was amazed  
at how Hinata looked in this dress. It was a purplish and lavender  
color that went over her knees, tighten around her hips and was  
sleeveless.  
"You.. Look.. BEAUTIFUL!" TenTen shouted as she stood up to view  
Hinata a little closer.  
"You know, You have a great body, but it hides under all that baggy  
pants and sweaters you wear.  
"Shhhhhh! People are looking.." Hinata said as she blushed at how  
many people stared at her  
"No Hinata, MEN are looking, your more beautiful than you think, you just have  
to feel confident in yourself" TenTen said  
"Awww, Thanks.. I like it too" she smiled  
When they bought the dress, they stopped by the Jewelry store,  
Hinata is still anxious to figure out what's the third store their  
going to, TenTen still wouldn't tell her until they got to that point. 

As they walked in Hinata felt blinded by all they shiny jewelry  
that laid in this store.  
"Oh look!" Shouted TenTen, it's a crested, diamond necklace with a  
butterfly on it.. Isn't it nice!"  
"It's beautiful," she gasped as she held it near her neck to see If it  
looked nice on her.  
"This is it, Im totally gonna get this for you," TenTen pleaded  
"Your spending an awful lot of money on me , TenTen" Hinata said.  
" No, no, like I said before, I'm your friend and I want to see you  
happy.. And I see you at your best when Naruto is with you" she said  
with a humble smile. 

After they bought the necklace, they walk out, heading  
to the third, and last store.. But what was it!  
"Hey, Hinata, this is it.. This is the store that sells what you to have to wear AFTER the date.

'_After?'_  
Hinata was hesitant, but slowly turned her head towards the 'surprise'  
store TenTen wanted her to go to.  
Hinata than counted in her head down to 3 to open her eyes and see  
_what_ she's been waiting for  
'_Three, two, one'_  
"THE LANGEREY STORE?"

_(to be continued)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Hinata is not your typical girl, she's isn't type that will 'expose'  
herself, the fact that she's a virgin makes the situation worst. She  
covers up herself with baggy clothes as a shield to protect her  
dignity, her past, her shame.

As soon as she opened her eyes to see a sign that wrote LINGEREY,  
she took a step back and tried to gasp for air when she realized she  
stopped breathing.  
"Lingerie? You don't expect me to sleep with him, right!" Hinata  
asked as she breathed heavenly  
"Hinata.." TenTen said, taking in slow breaths as she rubbed her  
temple as if she was stressed out.  
"Your seventeen, you have NEVER been in a serious relationship and  
for the matter of fact, YOUR STILL A VIRGIN!" She shouted back, insulting Hinata  
"Shhhhh! Your speaking a little too loud, people are listening"  
Hinata said as she looked around.  
"Let loose, relax, you know how much you love him, and if the plan  
goes right... Naruto MIGHT expect to do the dirty with you" she giggled and  
winked at Hinata  
"I guess so.. But promise me we won't bump into someone that we know because  
that'll be embrassing!" She said, forcing herself to smile and laugh.

When Hinata finished, they walked into the store, which was filled  
with dirty, but very sexy, mini skirts, thongs, and overly-exposed bras.  
"I think i'm gonna throw up, Hinata said as she covered her face to  
avoid everything around her.  
"C'mon, I'll find a few things for you to try out, go find a dressing  
room and I'll meet you there" TenTen commanded as she walked around the  
store.  
…

After a few minutes, which felt like forever to Hinata, TenTen  
came back with only one set, which came with a bra, minishirt, and  
matching heels and leggings.  
"It took you that long just to find oneoutfit?" Hinata  
said as she admired the details of it. It was sliky, a bloody dark  
red, and was short enough to show off her butt cheeks.  
"Your not expecting me to put that one, right?" she asked, knowing  
that her response will be a yes.  
"Isn't it pretty?" TenTen asked as she put it in front of her  
"Let's go to the register. And trust me, you might not need it tonight,  
but you one day will. You'll thank me later" she smiled.  
"Now Stand up and let's go pay for it, it's already 11 o'clock and I  
haven't even trained you yet" TenTen said.  
"Train what?"  
"Well it's not like you know what to say or do, you partially freeze up  
and start blushing when Naruto gets close to you"  
"I guess so.." Hinata whispered as she walk toward the register with  
her head down, hoping no one will she the two-piece outfit that she was holding..

Is that you, Hinata!" someone yelled out. Hinata than shot her  
head up looking around to figure out who's familiar voice it was  
"Since when do you work here, Ino?" TenTen asked in shock  
"Since forever!" she replied laughing,  
"But since when you shop for lingerie, TenTen?" Ino asked.  
"Oh no, it's not for me, it's for Hinata, i'm planning on setting her  
on a date with Naruto today" TenTen confessed, as if Hinata wasn't next to her.  
"TENTEN! Don't tell her my business" Hinata said as she gave her a  
furious look  
" Hey, hey.. Calm down, you could trust me, I won't tell anyone" Ino said  
" It's not about trust, it's just, i'm a little embarrassed.."  
" Whats so embarrasing about a little, harmless crush?"  
TenTen than interrupted and said,  
"Oh no, it's way more than a little crush, Hinata's practically IN-LOVE  
with this boy, She's so crazy about him, that she even-"  
"THATS ENOUGH!" Hinata shouted, causing both TenTen and Ino to stop talking and stare at her.  
"Wow.. You really do love him," Said Ino…

Everyone was silent for a moment  
"So are you going to buy it or not?"  
"Ya, sure!" Hinata said as she handed it to Ino.

"Have a nice day, or I shall I say, have a nice DATE" Ino winked  
"See ya later Ino" TenTen waved.  
"Now that was awkward.." TenTen whispered as they walked out the store,  
"You promised me we wouldn't run into anyone we knew" Hinata barked  
"Sorry, I didn't know she worked there, but you'll forget all about it once we get home and I make you look nice"

After a long and agonizing walk to Hinata's apartment, TenTen puts the  
dress inside the closet and prepare to do hinata's makeup  
"I'm such a good makeup artist, you'll love your face when i'm done  
with you"  
"How is it gonna look like?' Hinata asked  
"Slutty and trampy" TenTen replied  
"WHAT!" Hinata shouted  
"HAHAHA! I'm just joking with you, silly. I'm going to smooth out your skin with a little foundation, eye shadow and blush. Although.. I might not do the blush because as  
soon as you she Naruto, your whole face turns red" she joked  
"Ok, lets be serious now; C'mon, sit here so we can get started."

…

After a while, Hinata turns around towards the mirror to see how she looks.  
"Wow, TenTen... I-it looks.. BEAUTIFUL!" Hinata stood up and gave TenTen a huge hug.  
"I told you you'll like it"  
Hinata released her hug and looked at TenTen.

"Now since we bought the clothes.. The jewelery.. The lingerie..Did  
my makeup.. What about my hair?"  
"OH! don't worry I got that planned out" TenTen said as she turned around and looked for a hair dryer  
"When don't you have nothing planned out" Hinata said in frustration.  
"I'll blow dry it and give it a wave"  
"But I like my hair straight" Hinata complained

"But I'll make you look better.!"  
"Okay, but Im not going to look like myself." She said sadly

"And you better not act like yourself, I want you to be like a brand new person, I don't want you to mess up in front of Naruto."

Hinata didn't talk back when TenTen took out the curling iron.

She ended up tossing and turning Hinata in different directions as she  
curled, sprayed, and added a small white flower to her hair.

"Im all done!" TenTen said as she smiled down at Hinata  
"Wow, I must say, your makeovers are to die for!" Hinata joked

"Now enough playing, let's look for a nice restaurant and I'll get  
ready to call him"  
"Wait! I don't know what to do or say to him" Hinata pleaded  
"Just be yourself, er, um, try to be a little different, you know,  
like.." TenTen paused as she tried to answer Hinata without  
insulting her.  
"Be... Confident! Talk to him as if you were talking to me, relax and  
most importantly.. Look into his eyes.. Oh and flirting won't be so  
bad either" TenTen than sighed in relief that she didn't say the wrong thing.  
"Great! I think i'm ready now, let's go"

Hinatas looking excited and joyful but in the inside she's screaming.  
She doesn't want to show her nervousness in front of TenTen, she wanted  
to be strong. She felt as if she could throw up! Holding back, she  
took slow breaths as she tighten her grip around TenTen wrist when they found and approached a restaurant.

"You can let go of my hand you know" TenTen warned as she tried to  
let go of her  
"oh sor-sorry, just a little nervous"

Hinata was standing out at the restaurant, heads turned as she walked up  
at sat down with TenTen, in her very short dress, dramatic eye shadow  
and high heels, every guy wanted to speak with her  
"Ok, i'm gonna call him now, don't say a word!"  
"alright"  
"Shhhhh!"  
"Hello?"

TenTen asked when she heard the phone stop ringing,  
"Hey... TenTen"

Naruto said, almost forgetting her name  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing much, I guess.. Kinda bored" he said over the phone  
"GREAT!" TenTen exclaimed  
"Great what?"  
"Your bored, i'm bored, so don't we meet each other at the Takyi  
Restaurant."  
"Um... Ok" Naruto said, with a long pause  
"And dress nice! I don't want you looking like a fool!" she yelled  
"Alright, alright! But give me a couple of minutes to get dress"  
"What ever, see you in a few!"  
"Bye.. I guess.."  
"Now that was pathetic!" Hinata announced,  
"Hey, at least you got a date with him in a few minutes"  
Hinata gulped.  
"Wow.. I've been waiting for this my whole life.." Hinata said as  
she played with her fingers under the table  
"Thanks TenTen, for everything, without you I-" Hinata than stopped as  
she notices TenTen was gone!

"Who are you talking to, Hinata?" Hinata didn't see who was talking  
but she slowly put her head up, she almost had a heart attack when she  
saw who it was…  
"Neji! Wha-what are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hinata and Neji are not typicely friends, they may be cousins,  
but they never really had a close relationship together. They only  
spoke to each other if TenTen was involved, mostly because Hinata and  
TenTen are best friends, and TenTen and Neji are girlfriend and  
boyfriend.

So when Neji saw her, all dressed and looking.. HOT, he felt a  
little disturbed.

"Neji! What are you doing here!" she asked as she stood up infront of  
me.  
"I'm here to see TenTen, she texted me saying to come and that it was  
urgent." Neji didn't look into Hinata's eyes, he was to buissy scaning  
her outfit, up and down.  
"What are YOU doing here?" He asked.  
"Oh- well, it's just that.. Im.. On a date..." she said as she tried  
to hide her blushing cheeks.  
"What!" he said in shock as he took a step back  
"With who?"  
Hinata took a long pause, wondering if telling him would be a good  
idea, but whether not she tells him, he was going to figure it out.  
'Better to tell him now then never' she whispered to herself. She look  
a long sigh and confessed  
"I'm here on a date with... Naruto-kun"  
At that point all that she was thinking was  
'what is his reply gonna be?'  
'Is he angry?'  
'What is he gonna do?'  
Neji than looked into Hinata's eyes and sighed as well.  
"Well... Your going to end up dating people sooner or later, nothing  
for me to worry about" He mumbled.  
Hinata was relieved that he wasn't furious about her and Naruto on  
a date, but all the sudden, that relief was lost when he said..  
"But I am gonna sit and watch you two.. Just incase.."  
"Incase of what!" Hinata yelled.  
"Well.." He stoped to think of a reasonable reason,  
"Well you are my cousin.. Better yet, like a sister, and I have to  
look out for you" He smiled  
"Awww, thank you, Neji" She gave him a light hug.  
"Oh and because I wanna have a good laugh when the date goes  
completely wrong" He laughed.  
"Hey, Neji! Over here" TenTen shouted from across the room as she  
waved her hand to signal were she was.  
"I guess I'll be over there" He said as he walk towards Tenten. "Good luck"

Hinata was going to need all the luck she can get if she wanted to end  
the night right.  
'Stay cool, don't tense up, relax... Be confident, and act like a  
completely brand new person' Hinata was trying to resight what TenTen had  
told her to do when Naruto was with her.  
Hinata had a knot in her stomach, she didn't feel prepare, and the  
worse thing about it is that she didn't feel like herself. She didn't  
look, dress, or even smell like the real Hinata she's always been  
around Naruto. And without a dought, She new that this was a bad idea  
and that the best thing to do is run home and act like his never  
happened.  
Without the chance to turn back, she heard tenten yell from  
across the room,  
"Hinata, he's here! Do something!"  
"Oh!" she said as she stood up and paced to figure out how to greet him.  
"Oh Naruto-Kun, Ehehehe!" Was all she could think of when she blurted  
it out and walked towards him, causing Neji and TenTen to sigh.  
"Oh Hi Hina-" He stoped talking as soon as he saw her;  
She put her head down as she played with her fingers.  
All he could do was stare at her.. From her feet, up her never ending  
legs, to her upperbody and at her eyes..  
"Hinata.. You look.. Um, Hungry!" He said, hesitating to say the words  
'beautiful', 'geougeous', ' sexy!'.  
"Wanna sit down and order something?" He said as he rubbed the back of  
his head and laughed.  
"Sure, I'll love to" Hinata said, trying her best to seem interesting.

They both sat down on a table. Their facing infront of each other.  
"So Hinata.. Whats up with you?  
"Ohh um.. What do you mean?" She asked, knowing exactly what he meant,  
"Well look at you, you look like a girl!" He laughed, impling that she  
looked like a boy with her usaul outfit of chose. Neji sighed and looked at Tenten.  
"This date isnt going so well."  
"That's because Naruto's a freak! I have no idea what she see's in  
him" TenTen said as she looked the menu.  
"Look, this steak looks really good! Wanna order this, Neji?"  
"TenTen... I have better things to worry about" Neji complained  
"I see..." TenTen said in a calm voice  
"See what?" He asked  
"You CARE about Hinata! That's so cute of you" She giggled  
"Well she is my cousin, she may be older by a year but i still should  
watch out for her, which includes who's she's intimate with" He said honestly.  
"Oh no, there not intimate. This is accually a set up; I called Naruto  
saying that I needed to see him, so when he came, I hid while Hinata  
is the one he see and begin talking to. AND THAN after they order and  
stuff, i'm hoping that Naruto makes a move and kisses her.. Or even  
fuck!" She said laughing histerically  
"Ohhhh, TenTen.. The things I do to keep up with you" Neji smiled as  
she giggled a little.  
"Shhhh let's pay attention to them"

Across the room were Hinata and Naruto were sitting, they were  
approched by a woman who asked,  
"Would you like to order anything on your date?" She bent over and passed out  
menus  
"OH NO, were not on a date.. Cause that would be.. " He stopped to  
think of a word  
"weird..?" Hinata said, trying to finish his words.  
"Ya! That's it, weird" He blurted out as he offended her without him  
realizing  
"Ya.. Weird" She echoed as she put her head down and frowned

"What a fool!" Neji yelled as he tried to stand up and defend Hinata.  
"Sit-down! Hinata is capible of handling a situation like this byherself"

She said furiously as she held a grip on his hand.  
Neji let out another sigh as he calmed down, shut his eyes and sat.

"You got Ramen?" Naruto asked hoping for a 'yes, we've got plenty  
of ramen for you'  
"Well.. We've got pork ramen, steamed noodles, soy-"  
"I'll have them all" He interrupted  
Hinata giggles and said,  
"I'll get the same.. I guess"

"So Naruto-kun, tell me, how was your mission? I heard you were  
badly injured" She said as she tried to start a conversation with  
him, something she would NEVER be brave enough to do.  
"Well ya, I was, but it was nothing, just a twisted ankle, but i'm all  
good now. How about you?"  
"Oh um.. Training"  
"Like always!" Naruto laughed out loud. "Relax once in a while, you need to take a break and have a little  
fun. Hey, you busy tomorrow?"

Hinata's eyes opened wide as she thought 'is he really asking me out? We haven't even been here 10 minutes and we  
already making future plans?'  
"Um.. Hinata, you there?" He asked when she wouldn't reply  
"Oh yes!" She said as she came back to reality  
"So... You busy or not"  
"Yes, I mean no, I mean no i'm not busy" She said, trying to make sense.  
"Well since your free tomorrow, why don't I take you out, some place  
you can take a break from all that hard work you've been doing"  
"I'll love to!" she said smiling greatly.  
"Great! I mean, YOU look great. What happened?"  
"What do you mean what happen Naruto-Kun?  
"You look different! Your hairs all done, your dressed up nicely, your  
wearing makeup.. Oh, I almost forgot, I was suppose to  
meet TenTen here.." He said as he turned and looked around for her

"TenTen is... um..

"Did TenTen set us up together?"

"Shoot! He figured it out!" TenTen whispered to Neji as she docked her head in her menu to hide from him  
'Well the boys not that dumb" Neji said

Hinata was embarressed at the fact that Naruto knew he was set  
up, she couldnt lie to him and say no, so she looked him in the eyes and had a  
light blush.. She confessed everything..

"Naruto! Your right! You are set up! This is all for YOU!"  
Hinata yelled as her eyes started to water.  
Naruto was confused as he stared at her.

"What is she doing?" TenTen said.  
"I think She's lost her mind" Neji implied  
"What do you mean"  
"She's at her breaking point, I know Hinata well, and she's a bad  
lier.. I bet she's going to blurt out her 'feelings' for him."  
TenTen opened her eyes wide in shock and tried to stop Hinata from making a  
huge mistake  
"Oh no! Don't do it Hina-"  
"TenTen! I though you said Hinata can handle her problems, don't  
interfere, it's none of our buisness" Neji was staight forward, he  
didn't want to mess with Hinata's love for Naruto. He believed she had  
rights to tell him what she's been hiding for years.. To day was the  
day.. Right now, and Neji wanted NO-ONE to interfere.

TenTen relaxed as her and neji looked on at Hinata, waiting for  
what she had to say..

Hinata Is bursting into tears and breathing heavenly as she let  
out a very personal thing,

"Naruto, ever since we we're young, the first day I met you, I've  
always been there, you were my role model, I stood by you in the  
darkest of time, I had affection, LOVE for you. And all i ask of you  
is to love me.. Love me back! Please naruto! I can't hold back what  
you mean to me.. Your everything I ever wanted, and if you can't  
accept that.. Than i can't bare to look at you in the eyes as a  
friend"

She let it all out, she let out a huge sigh as she catched her  
breath,, Hinata bowed her head down in shame. She had mixed thoughts  
as she realized that everything she said was a huge mistake, she knew  
there's was no turning back.. All she could do is wait, Wait for  
Narutos respond.  
She still had tears running down her face, she turned her head  
towards Neji and TenTen, they were shocked as their mouths opened wide  
at what she said.  
She looked away and put her head up slowly and looked at Naruto. Naruto was  
very hesitant to speak, saying the wrong thing will screw up what he  
feels or doesn't feel for her.

This is the moment of truth...

"Hinata, I never knew.." He moved closed to her, their face to face,  
he looks her in the eye. Hinata asked..

"Naruto, do you love me?" Naruto held her hands and got closer

"Hinata, I... I.."

"HEY GUYS! What are you too doing here? Someone yelled, interruping  
Narutos answer.  
They both separeted fast and looked up to see who it was,

Naruto looked up in anger, but than he stopped and made a confused  
look in his face when he figured out who it was..  
Hinata rubbed her blurred eyes from the tears to see who was rude  
enough to stop Naruto from telling her If he felt the same about her..  
It ended being the last person they expected to see..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. 

Hinata took a look at the person..  
"Ino!" Hinata yelled  
Naruto pouted and said  
"What's going on here? What are you doing here Ino?"  
"Im here to eat, Silly!" Ino giggled as she shoved and sat between them  
"Son of a bitch!" Neji yelled  
"Woah, I didn't expect that to happen" TenTen said  
"What does she think she's doing? Shes ruining the moment!"  
"That hoe knew what they were doing"  
"How does she know?" Neji asked  
"Well... This morning, we ran into Ino and we told her all about this"  
"It's obvious that she doesn't want them together, she praticly  
messed everything up... I wonder what Naruto was about to say.. "  
Hinata tried to breath in and out slowly, holding back the anger  
she had, Naruto put his head down with a worried look, Hinata knew it  
he was worried not because of Ino, but because of the conversation  
they just had.. 'Maby he's to shy to say If he loves me back?' Hinata  
wonderred

"So what are we talking about?" Ino asked  
"NOTHING!" Naruto yelled at her, "and stop eating my food! It's bad  
enough you interupted us, and now you think you could just sit down  
and pick around!" Naruto yelled  
"Hey I was just looking for a table but they were all full and I saw  
you guys and-"  
"Don't give me that bull crap, Ino! You know dawm well what you were  
trying to do!"  
Naruto stood up in frustration and Ino stood as well  
"Shutup you idiot, who says I can't sit and talk with you too"  
Ino yelled in his face  
"I said! Now if you don't leave i swear i'm gonna-"  
"i'm leaving!"  
Hinata said as she stood  
"Look what you did you dumbass!" Ino said to Naruto  
"Wait, Hinata, I didn't mean-"  
"I know, I know, but I guess it's time for me to head home.. I'll see  
you tomorrow, Naruto"  
When Hinata started to walk towards the door she stopped and turned  
around and whispered to Naruto's ear.."Do you love me, Naruto-kun?"  
Hinata than walked fast out and gave a quick glance at TenTen and  
Neji to see there reaction;  
Neji was staring at Hinata walk out to the dark and empty street;  
while TenTen gave a mean stare at Ino.  
"what were you thinking! What the fuck is wrong wit' you?" TenTen  
yelled as she stood up and tried to run into Ino  
"Watch your mouth!" Ino said as she tried to block TenTen's fist  
"You know dawm well what they were doing, what gives you the right to  
stop them!" TenTen screamed as she yanked Ino's hair  
"That's enough with you two!" Neji yelled, as he pulled on TenTen to  
get her away.  
"Let go of me! Do you not realize what she just did!" TenTen said as  
she tried to force her way out  
"I know, but fighting isn't gonna solve it."  
"That's it! i'm outta here!" Naruto said as he walked away  
"Where you're going?" Ino asked  
"To get Hinata back" he said as he ran out the door.

"I hope this goes well.. I'll deal with this little bitch tomorrow"  
TenTen said as she cracked her knuckles and gave Ino a terrifing stare.  
"Let's go home, I think Naruto's got this handled"  
Neji said as he led TenTen to there table as they were getting ready  
to leave  
"Whatever" Ino smerked

While this was happening, Hinata ran home without stopping to  
catch her breath and tears. When she got home she closed her door, ran  
to her living room, sat down on the couch and started to sob...  
All of the sudden, the phone rang which made Hinata hesitant to  
pick up. She slowly reached for it next to her. When she opened it,  
she said a weak,  
'Hello?'  
"Are you crying, Hinata?" it was TenTen, ofcourse.  
"What do you think! How can I go on with myself after what happen  
tonight? My friendship with Naruto is ruined! What does he think of me  
now? She started to burst into tears  
"It's ok, At least you finally told him how you truely feel"  
"But I don't know how HE feels, Ino cut his words when she barged in  
on us! I regret everything that happened tonight.. I should have never  
agreed to this.. He could of atleast told me if he loved me back..."

Out of know where, Hinata hears someone open her front door.  
She stoped talking, scared and feels dumb for not locking it.  
"Hello? You there Hinata?" TenTen asked over the phone, waiting for a  
response.  
"Who's there! I got a weapon!" Hinata yelled as she looks around for  
a blunt object.  
Hinata stopped looking when she saw who it was...  
It was Naruto, except, he looked like he was crying. His eyes  
didn't have hope in them, they were blank as he stared at her..  
Hinata droped her phone, forgetting that TenTen was still on the  
line, and said,  
"Naruto-kun, you look as if you were crying.  
Naruto didn't respond to her, all he did was walk up to her, she  
stood up and stumbled close to him.  
He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her close to him.  
Chest to chest, face to face as he held on to her.  
He than whispered lightly saying..  
"Hinata.. I.. I need"  
"What do you need, Naruto?"  
"I need YOU!"  
Hinata gasped as he pulled her closer and kissed her passionatly.

Hinata felt like sparks and fireworks went off, it wasn't what she  
had expected to happen, but she loved every moment of it.  
Naruto than pulled back and looked at her in the eyes and said..  
"Hinata, I love you."  
Hinata eyes opened wide at the fact that he said how he truely  
felt... But it didn't please Hinata, she knew that he didn't love her  
for herself, she was confused because she wasn't herself that night,  
she didn't dress, look, or act like the person she truely was inside.  
She was forced to look and act this way and Hinata thought that  
accepting his answer would be wrong because she was afraid he would  
love her for the wrong reasons..  
Naruto pulled her close again and leaned in to kiss her again but  
Hinata pulled back.  
"What's wrong, Hinata? You told me that you loved me and you ask me  
If I loved you back.. And I said yes, I do. Isnt that what you  
wanted?" he said with a confused look.  
"Yes, it is what i want, for you to love and appriciate me back.. But  
I can't accept it if you love me for the wrong reasons"  
He stood still, still holding her arms, still a confused face.  
"Naruto, this is not me!" Hinata yelled as she pulled out of his hands  
and started to tear up.  
"What do you mean it's not you?"  
"Look at me!" She yelled with tears as she opened her arms to show her  
outfit.  
"This is not who I am, Im not all glitz and glam, i'm just a simple  
Hinata!" Hinata started to scream louder as her anger exculated  
"I don't wear make up!" she explained as she smeared and wipe all her  
make up with the back of her hand and the tears in her eyes.  
"I don't style my hair like this!" she screamed as she rubbed and  
ruffled her hair to make it messy.  
"I hate wearing heels!" she bursted as she pulled them off and threw  
it, almost aiming at Naruto  
"And I definatly don't wear dresses!" she ripped off the left strap,  
she was so frustrated that she didn't even notice.  
"Now look at me again, this is who I really am, i'm not the girl I was  
at the resturant.. When you say you love me, I want to be, look, and  
act Like the person I really am so I know that you love me.. For me"

She breath hard and looked at Naruto as tears still ran down her  
face.  
Naruto stepped forward and wiped them  
"Hinata.. I love you for being yourself, for being the sweet, little,  
innocent girl, for being there for me when I needed you. I've never  
showed how much I really appriciate you in the past because I never  
knew you felt the same. All I want is to be with you and see you  
smile" Naruto wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.  
Hinata sighed with relief.  
"Im always in a happy mood when i'm with you, Naruto" She smiled and  
cryed tears of joy and held him tight.

Love:  
THE END.. or shall I say  
THE BIGINNING OF A  
BEAUTIFUL . REALTIONSHIP


End file.
